


Reckless (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Sam has to take care of his two drunk siblings, Y/N and Dean.





	Reckless (Winchester x sister!reader)

‘Y/N, I think you drank enough.’ Bobby said in a worried tone. 

Slightly laughing, I reassured Bobby. ‘I’ll be fine.’ 

As I walk towarded the bar counter, I order another beer. Dean raised his bottle, ‘Chugging contest!’

‘You’re on, old man.’ I smirked. 

‘Aye, what did I tell you about calling me that.’ Dean hiccuped as he lightly nudged me on my rib.

‘Yeah, yeah. Let me beat you already.’ 

As we counted to three, we both chugged our bottle of beer. Sam sighed as he watched us. ‘This is not going to end well.’ 

Dean and I slammed our bottles on the table at the same time. I shouted as I stuck my tongue out at Dean, ‘I won, I won!’

‘It was obviously me.’ Dean whined. ‘It was me, wasn’t it Sam?’ 

‘Uhm, it’s a tie.’Saying that one of us won would lead to a sloppy, drunk argument and Sam wanted to avoid that. 

‘Sam, you’re a wimp.’ I said as Dean booed him.

Quickly standing up, I demanded. ‘Round 2!’

‘No more rounds kids, it’s time for us to go.’ blurted Bobby as he stood up to get ready to go back home.

‘Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.’ Sam agreed with him. 

Dean and I both frowned as Sam and Bobby dragged us outside. They both sat us in the back seat, then Bobby waved at us goodbye. After he wished Sam good luck on babysitting us, he drove off.

‘Why am I sitting in the back?’ Dean said.

‘So you won’t distract me from driving.’ he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Dean sighed, ‘Can I go to the front?’

‘No.’ 

‘Sammy, please? He’s taking up so much space back here.’ I whimpered. He ignored us and continued driving. 

After what felt like an hour long drive, Sam stopped at the gas station. ‘I’ll be right back. You guys stay in the car.’

‘Ooo, can we go get some candy please?’ I begged him. 

‘Please, Please?’ Dean joined. 

Sam rolled his eyes, ‘Fine, but we’re not spending too much time in here.’ 

Dean and I cheered as we rushed into the store. I quickly ran to the candy aisle, choosing which candy I wanted to take with me.

‘Tag!’ Dean poked me on my shoulder then quickly ran away. I giggled and chased Dean. Sam stomped towards us, steam was practically shooting out from his ears. ‘Do I have to tell two grown adults to behave themselves?’

‘It wasn’t me, Dean was the one that tagged me in the first place.’

Sam flicked Dean in the forehead, making him squeal.My cheeks puffed, trying to hold in my laughter. Not being able to hold it any longer, I started to burst into tears with laughter.

‘Get back in the car, now.’ He pointed to the car. Dean and I groaned, bickering at each other as we approached the car. Couple minutes later, Sam came back and continued to drive us back home. 

‘I need to pee.’ I blurted. 

‘Y/N, are you serious? We were just at the gas station.’

‘Don’t shout at me, I’m going to pee on myself.’ 

Dean’s eyes widen, ‘Ew, no. Don’t do that in my car.’ 

‘We’re almost there.’ Sam spoke. 

Couple minutes later, Sam turned to our driveway and parked the car. ‘We’re here’

‘Yes, finally!’ I shouted as I quickly got out of the car, dashing to the bathroom. After safely getting to the bathroom without peeing on myself, I washed my hands and went back to the living room. 

‘Dean’s passed out.’ Sam chuckled as he pointed to the couch. I smiled as a perfect prank popped in my mind. Walking over the the shelf, I pulled out a sharpie. 

Knowing what I was about to do, Sam cautioned me. ‘Are you sure you want to do that?’

‘Mhmm’ I hummed as I approached Dean. Drawing tons of smiley faces and hearts all over his face, I smirked. 

‘I win.’


End file.
